


Michael's Crazy Fanfiction Theory

by Buttonforbutter



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, I'm in pain and wrote this to cheer me up but it's not helping too much, M/M, breaking that wall man, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Michael realizes he's in a fanfiction, he doesn't know what to do, Ted calls him a mad man, and then they kiss.





	Michael's Crazy Fanfiction Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are not going through a midlife crisis like I am right now!

"Woah, my dude, bro, friend! Did you just see that?" Michael asked, leaning himself against me, slightly pushing my shoulders down. He was acting like a little kid who was trying to push his friend down so he could see better. That obviously never worked and always resulted in chaos, with the two friends fighting and all. 

"Yeah! I did see that! Are we in some parallel universe or something?" I joked before finishing what I really wanted to say. "So, can you please get off of me?" My tone of voice was rubbing off frustrated vibes. 

"Ha! Maybe we are!" Michael said before he put his hands off of my shoulders. I instantly turned around to face him, maybe a little too fast because before I knew it instead of just Michael's hands leaning on me, his whole entire body was leaning on me. In fact, it would be more appropriate to say that Michael's whole body at this point was laying on me. 

"No! Not a parallel universe! It's worse! Worse than we could've ever imagined, Teddy!" Michael said, completely ignoring the fact that his fall was hurting my stomach, as his knuckles were currently digging into my abdomen. He sounded like a crazy man who was rambling about the end of the world. 

"What are you talking about Michael? And get off of me, you're getting me a little frustrated right now!" I raised my voice with the second sentence. He shook his head. I didn't know if that shake was meant for a, 'No, I won't get off of you.' or a, 'No, I need to tell you about what I had just said about whatever going on being much worse than a parallel universe.' 

"Teddy, buddy, you don't understand. We're in-" I cut him off, getting seamlessly more frustrated as the longer that Michael stayed laying on me. At least now he didn't have his knuckles jabbing me in the stomach. He was actually lifting himself off of me and the ground with his hands and knees. That still didn't mean that I didn't want him completely off of me. 

"Please, Michael," I said in a short and stern voice. "Just get off of me, I haven't been having the best day so far." I was practically begging to Michael at this point. 

Michael jumped up, making my body free of him finally. I was glad that he was off of me after what seemed like a million of years. I wasn't mad at him anymore because he was actually off of me and to be honest, that was the only care in the world at that moment. 

"No! Teddy! We. Are. In. A. Fanfiction," Michael said in short sentences while shaking my shoulders. "Dude, that means that there is probably someone who can half control us." Michael was starting to freak out. I only thought that he was being utterly ridiculous. 

"Why does that person only have half control over us, not full control like most characters in stories?"

"First off Teddy, fanfiction not story. Second, maybe the person who is writing this is semi conscious and wants to be somewhat nice to us so we don't have to fully suffer." 

"Dude, you literally sound like a madman chanting about how he is the prophet. Before you know it, you'll be the leader of the End of the World Cult. The leader's name is Michael after all." 

"No, dude you! You don't have any control! Why would they give me some control and none to you? Do dumb people have control? Teddy, snap outta it!" Michael started shaking my shoulders again. 

"Do hear yourself right now? You sound insane! Insane, Michael!" I exclaimed. I didn't understand why Michael thought that we were in a fanfiction. That's just really out there, totally out of the box, like by a long shot. 

"Okay, okay. I know you don't believe in me but you know the only reason why someone would make a fanfiction about us, and then I clichely fell on you." At this point, I began to wonder if Michael would ever come back to reality. He just kept on rambling and rambling. It was getting to be crudely absurd. 

"No Michael, I don't know why we'd be written together in a fanfiction." I added air quotes to the words, "written" and "fanfiction". And with the air quotes came the sarcastic tone to both of the words. Besides that, my voice was monotone all the way through. 

"Buddy, because," Michael paused. It looked like he needed to pause for a moment, whether to be to think about what to say next, or he finally had some sense knocked in him. "Oh wait, I've read too much fanfiction to know what to do. And I'm not about to tell you. We really need to get out of this so just let this happen Teddy." I did not trust Michael and what he had just said. 

"Let what happen Michael?" I was getting nervous. Who knows, his intentions could've been that this whole thing was a joke, or it could've been that he was going to murder me. Usually Michael was as predictable as horror movies or romance stories, but this time, with all of his rambling, he could've done anything to me without me knowing what he was going to do in the first place. 

Quickly, Michael grabbed both of my wrists and pushed against the wall that was only two feet away from me before he pinned my wrists against the wall above my head. I tried to push him away from me, but he didn't seem to budge. At the time, I really did wish that I stayed a few more minutes after each training session that I had. 

Michael closely leaned into me. "Michael, please just stop and tell me what you're doing." I plead to Michael one last time. He didn't listen because before I could even say anything else, Michael's lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't try to push him away, instead I accepted his kiss. I had been crushing on him for a little over a year now. I mean, how could you not be Michael's best friend and not crush on him with a body like that. 

He pulled away from me. We both lightly caught our breathes. I parted my lips, somewhat wanting to kiss him again. I didn't know if I should've admitted that or not because Michael could've only did that because he thought we were in a fanfiction, but damn, did I really want to kiss him again. 

"Michael, can you-" I asked before being cut off by Michael kissing me again. He let go of my wrists and slid his hands down to my waist. I rested my arms around his neck.

He pulled back again but instead of waiting for me to talk again, he waited for three seconds before he pushed his lips against mine again. I gripped my arms towards my body so Michael would be closer to me. 

"Wait dude, what if the person who wrote this fanfiction wanted us to kiss and I fell for it?" Michael asked. I couldn't believe that he was still going on about the whole us being in a fanfiction thing. At least I got to kiss Michael. I could only hope that I would be able to kiss him again. 

"Then just let it happen. Besides, don't you want to kiss me again?" I asked Michael. He nodded his head slowly, in an almost mesmerizing type of way before he pressed his lips against mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> OOf


End file.
